youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
TJ's Timemachine
Taddl (bürgerlich Daniel Tjarks''GEMA Datenbank, bildlicher Namensnachweis für "Daniel" als Vorname, * 1. September 1994) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Let's Player und Vlogger, der momentan vorallem als Rapper/Musiker tätig ist. Er besitzt die Kanäle LetsBrick (von Taddl umbenannt 213.526 Abonnenten und 26 Videos,früher ''MeatCakeTV; 754.277 Abonnenten und 3 Videos) und Taddl (vorher LetsTaddl,1.500.524 Abonnenten und 11 Videos, damals 641 Videos), außerdem führt er mit Ardy zusammen den Kanal Brudis (198.846 Abonnenten und 1 ungelistetes Video) und hat mit Ardy und Marley seit dem 27. Oktober 2014 einen Rap-Kanal mit dem Namen DAT ADAM. (417.793 Abonnenten, 44 Videos) Stand:11.02.2018 Allgemeine Informationen Taddl wurde am 1. September 1994 in Bayern geboren und wuchs im Norden Niedersachsens in einem Dorf in Ostfriesland auf. Er ist 1,89 m groß und großflächig an beiden Armen tätowiert. Auf seinen Fingern,der Brust dem Hals im Gesicht und auf dem Bauch hat er zudem ebenfalls noch Tätowierungen. Diese Tattoos, welche einen privaten Hintergrund haben sollen, wurden oft von Leuten aus seiner Community kritisiert, da diese ein Teil seiner "Veränderung" waren. Im März 2014 zog er mit seinem besten Freund Ardy nach Köln in das sogenannte YouTube-Haus, in welchem zu dieser Zeit auch die YouTuber ungespielt und Dner wohnten. Ardy und er bezogen dort eine gemeinsame Wohnung, aus der sie allerdings im Februar 2016 wieder auszogen, um mit kitthey(Luna darko) zusammen in eine andere Wohnung zu ziehen. Seine Lieblingstiere sind französische Bulldoggen und Nashörner. Zudem leidet er an Fructoseintoleranz. Laut eigener Aussage habe er "nicht das beste" ''Verhältnis zu seiner Familie. Seine Eltern leben getrennt. Er wohnte bis zu seinem Einzug ins Youtube-Haus, bei seinem Vater und seiner kleinen Schwester. MeatCakeTV Gemeinsam mit seiner damaligen Freundin Wiebke und seinem Freund Martin eröffnete Taddl seinen ersten YouTube-Kanal, welcher den Namen 'MeatCakeTV' trug. Dort luden sie hauptsächlich Animationen (später auch das Format ''Fleischige News) hoch - später folgte Taddls eigenes Format What the Fact!?, in welchem pro Video jeweils 20 "unnütze", also skurrile Fakten von Taddl präsentiert wurden. Taddl Da die Produktion der Animationsvideos zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, hat Taddl alleine an dem Format What the Fact!? weitergearbeitet. Da er sich mit anderen YouTubern anfreundete und im Oktober 2013 die Beziehung zu Wiebke beendete, löschte er die alten Videos mit Wiebke und Martin. Den Kontakt zu den beiden beendete er und nach dem Umzug nach Köln benannte er auch den Kanal MeatCakeTV in Taddl um.https://www.facebook.com/maddin.meatcake/posts/497086873765805?pnref=story Taddl pausierte den Upload von What The Fact?! mit der Begründung er würde an seinem Draw my Life arbeiten. Später erklärte er, dass er What The Fact!? ''zu einfallslos finde und dieses Format wohl nicht mehr weiterführen wolle, da er sich außerdem auch mehr auf die Musik konzentrieren wolle. Allerdings brachte er noch ein Buch mit Ardy raus, das sich ''What The Fact!? ''nennt, welches die beiden aber nicht promoteten, da sie sich damit nicht mehr identifizieren können. LetsTaddl Momentan lädt er keine Let's Plays auf seinem Kanal ''Let's Taddl ''hoch. Außerdem wurden auch hier, bis auf 5 Videos, die nach einer lange Upload-Pause hochgeladen wurden und somit die aktuellsten sind, alle auf "privat" gestellt. Mittlerweile wurden auch die restlichen Videos auf "privat" gestellt. Am 21.10.2016 wurde auf diesem Kanal das erste Video nach 1,5 Jahren hochgeladen, in dem er kurz und ehrlich über seine YouTube-Laufbahn und verschiedene Beweggründe in der Vergangenheit spricht. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass er nach seiner langen YT- Pause, wieder ungezwungene Videos in unregelmäßigen Abständen machen möchte. Kkkkiste Ein recht unbekannter Kanal von Taddl, auf dem er nur seine VBT Videos hochgeladen hat. Bobo4118 Der unbekannteste, mysteriöseste und verstörendste Kanal von Taddl. Auf dem Kanal existieren nur drei Videos. Das erste davon ist Bobo 1, eine Animation. Das zweite Video ist Bobo 2, wie der Name schon sagt ist das der Nachfolger zu Bobo 1. Und das letzte ist das Video Lochis Liveauftritt, das Musikstück Durchgehend Online und im Hintergrund ist die Band "System of a Down" zu sehen. Musik Zum Ende des Jahres 2014 gründete er zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden Marley und Ardy die "Cyber-Rap" Gruppierung ''DAT ADAM / DatFuckingAdam/DFA . Am 24. April 2015 erschien ihre erste gemeinsame EP mit dem Titel Chrome, auf der Cloud-Rap zu hören ist. Als erste Videoauskopplung erschien am 17. April 2015 auf dem offiziellen YouTube-Kanal von DAT ADAM der Song Forrest. Das erste physische Album von DAT ADAM erschien am 28. Oktober 2016 und trägt den Namen Hydra 3D. Digital ist es auf Google Play, iTunes und Amazon Music erhältlich. Außerdem ist es als CD, als Vinylplatte und in der Special Edition namens Hydra 3D Cyber Pack erhältlich. Im Cyber Pack ist ein USB Stick mit den verschiedenen Versionen der Songs, einigen Bildern und Accapellas und Instrumentals, ein Mundschutz im Dat Adam Design und natürlich die CD an sich enthalten. Mit seinem Freund und Producer Marius Ley (Marley) produzierte er ein Album, welches im September 2017 erschien. Der Name des Albums ist "CY-beast lvl1" und beinhaltet sarkastische Texte, in denen er den "typischen Deutschrapper" auf den Arm nimmt oder sich selbst als den "besten Rapper der Welt" bezeichnet. Laut eigener Aussage ist dies sein alter Ego TJ-Beastboy. Sein anderer Ego ist TJ-Babybrain, der eher melancholisch ist. Veröffentlicht wurde von ihm noch nichts, was daran liegt, das Taddl alles selber produziert. Diskografie Album * Motus EP (Taddl feat. Marley, 2014) * Chrome EP (Dat Adam, 2015) * Hydra 3D Album (Dat Adam, 2016) *HOW TO FLEX & TROLL A SCENE EP (Dat Adam,2017) * CY-BEAST lvl1 (TJ-beastboy feat. Mary Man, 2017) * Cyber Rock EP (Dat Adam,2018) Lieder * (YouTube Partner (feat. Vincent Lee und Ardy, 2013, keine Single-Veröffentlichung)(eigentlich von Ardy feat. Vincent Lee und Taddl.)) * Roadin’ (Taddl & Marley, 2014) * Mula (Taddl & Marley, 2014) * HENNESSYxMTNDEW (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) * Blau & Pink (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2016) Trivia * Er ist Veganer. * Er hat eine kleine Hündin namens Pipi. Auch gerne genannt Pi, wie das "Pi" Symbol aus der Mathematik. * Er kündigte auf Twitter an, dass er gerne wieder mal Videos (anderer Stil/ Genre als zuvor) machen würde, er jedoch gemeinsam mit Ardy und Marley am neuen Album arbeite, weshalb eventuelle neue Videos erstmal keine Priorität hätten. *Er ist seit einiger Zeit an vielen Stellen am Körper tätowiert, was eine große Hate-Welle auslöste. Er selber sagte, dass die Tattoos schon lange geplant waren, noch weitere in Planung sind und das schließlich nur reine Äußerlichkeiten seien. * Er verändert gerne seine Haare. * Angeblich heißt er Thaddeus Tjarks, wurde aber auf seiner alten Schule als Daniel angemeldet, da er auf Schulen davor wegen dem Namen stark gehänselt wurde, und Thaddeus ihm peinlich wurde. In seinem Video "Ich roaste mich selbst..." sagte er selbst, dass er nicht Thaddeus heißt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inaktiv Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Rapper